Sharingan Sakura, The Copy Ninja
by Sugar0o
Summary: This short is to explain How Sakura gets the Sharingan, If you've ever gone to my DA acct then you've seen my Concept, this explains it. SakuraKakashi pairing to some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i wrote this a while ago, but never really finished it, on my DA acct I've drawn a certain version of Sakura from Naruto for a while now, it occured to me that there was no real back story to how she came to have Kakashi's eye, other then i thought it was cool.. so this is to explain it some. I do not own Naruto Char's but i do like to write abotu a few of them.**

* * *

**The one that would become known simply as Sharingan Sakura, the Copy Ninja.**

* * *

What was left of team seven after Sasuke's and Sai's premature deaths, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto had been sent out on a dangerous mission, as described by the fifth, to retrieve, an object and return it unharmed. Yamato was with them now, though so the holes in their lives left by the two fallen shinobi's was not fixed, but patched and mended in a coarse way that left them all feeling like a team again, even if only by some small measure. Time had passed, and everyone had grown, older, wiser, smarter and faster. Yamato and Kakashi were the old ways, and Sakura and Naruto were the future, both 'old timers' as the pair had called them in jest, were only needed if the situation got wildly out of hand.

They'd left the Hidden Leaf Village, six days before for a dangerous mission that only they were qualified, all four were elite jonin, and all four were more close to being sannin, except for Yamato-- his presence with team seven was only there for the slim chance that Naruto would not be able to control the beast within him--, then the fifth would care to dwell on. Kakashi, the self imposed leaded of the group, had mastered any and ever thing, that one could throw at him, he'd been through war, and rest, death, and pain like few in the village could have. His future was marred by his past, and his past would not allow him a future. He would die in, around, or for this village, he'd decided a long time ago that this was okay, but had let the only student he'd ever had become his family.

Yamato, knew all to well that his presence was necessary, luckily this small family accepted him without much thought. He'd once been a mystery, having the ability to wield the first hokage's blood trait, he was a target for hatred for this simple fact, a gift that Oorchimaru had given him. Yet, these three had opened arms and let him into their lives. Kakashi, and Naruto were like brothers to him, he'd been there when they'd laughter and screamed, seen their hearts ripped out, and seen them mended by what he now recognized as a younger sister. Sakura, and he had an interesting relationship, not love, but friendship, she along with Kakashi were the brains behind most of their groups movements. And she'd always gossiped about Naruto and all the odd stories and events that Yamato had missed out on not being part of the team. She'd always smiled and throw Naruto a look as if saying, _Ah but what are you going to do to stop me Naruto?_, truly he'd found a family.

Naruto was nineteen now, the youngest, bravest, and some would say stupidest of the group, he had calmed considerable since the days of his youth when finding, then killing Oorchimaru, and bringing Sasuke back were his only goals. He'd made promises, and he was a man of his word, if nothing else. His love for Sakura had grown into friendship and thinking of her as a sister, as she had grown in his absence of their beloved village. Upon his return somewhat shapely woman, had learned most, if not all of their Hokage's tricks. She possessed an inhuman strength, and the power to tame him into submission most of the time. No, she was no longer a love interest, but he found something calming in protecting her from anything and everything.

Sakura was twenty, her birthday had given her a year, in name only over the brother that was now Naruto. They'd all grown so much, but oddly, the pair still acted as if they were twelve when they were around each other, a fact that neither Yamato, and Kakashi could understand. One moment they'd be bickering and toying with each other games of folly, the next they'd be grown ups ready to fight and die for the mission.

She had grown so much in those few years since Naruto's return, Kakashi could see why Naruto had always felt like protecting her against the world, not that she needed it now, with her own abilities. Her hips had flared out the year before giving her a nice almost pair shape, and she'd grown taller, with longer muscular legs. She'd let her hair grow back out, and it had usually hung right below her high waist. But her breast were what caught Kakashi's attention the most. Everyone had known he was a perv reading Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels while doing anything, but seeing this young creature grow up and turn into an accomplished, and deadly kunoichi, had made his heart flutter with desire. He'd never give in, not to that tempting fate, but still he was usually right along side Naruto in defending her.

The mission had been a success, they'd retrieved the missing object with nothing but ease, but that had been what bothered them most, why team seven for this is it had been such an easy mission. Their answer came when they were a bit more the a day away from their home. They'd been brutally attacked, wounded and hurt. Yamato was completely out, backed up against a cliff wall, Naruto had about fifteen full clones, bouncing around stopping any and all weaponry that came in their direction, while Sakura tended to Yamato, and Kakashi fought off anything Naruto let get by. They'd been battling for hours against a relentless group when Naruto fell. A feat that was amazing and awe inspiring indeed, the nine-tailed fax inside of him would never let him die, or fall in battle and had not since he'd killed Sasuke years before.

Kakashi was the healers and comrades only line of defense before she would have to get involved. Sakura, though she hated to admit it knew this much. It was always best for the medical ninja to get involved last, the reasoning being that if there was no need for them to fight then they should not. Their talents came in handy when rebuilding and restructuring life, and the body. She knew this and she hated it, but it had been her fate, and she'd accepted it. Though many had not know, she'd trained just as hard or harder to maintain a level close to that of Kakashi and Naruto both, spending many hours on training grounds alone. Kakashi only knew as much because her apartment had been next to his.

**Flashback….**

One night about six months ago it had been raining, the thunder and lightning, had knocked out the power, leaving it most hot and unbearable to be inside. He'd heard her come home, as he so often did, and then again leave, it had been close to midnight, and felt like he wanted to know where she was going this late. The change in her appearance had prompted little trips like this on his behalf, unknowing where she was headed to, he followed discreetly from behind. When he'd seen her go to the practice field, he was certain he would see some lovers meeting, to his surprise she was training. The release of a grand fireball had been the biggest surprise. She'd mastered a jutsu, on a high level, of a dead clan, that no one should have been able to do so.

He'd watched as she cloned herself and separated her chactra evenly, and spared with her own counterpart, the effects of which had been devastating, they both quaked the earth, trying to eliminate the other, kill the other. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled, and his desire only grew, the rain dances off their bodies, and their soaking wet hair clung to them. He'd wonder a few times where some of her bruises had come from, she was a medical nin so anything in battle should have been healed. He realized now that they were signs that she had been too tired to deal with upon coming home. That she'd forgot about fixing and mending her own body when it had been herself that had inflicted the pain.

He watched for what seemed like hours, when she'd finally stopped, the rain drenching her body, leaving her clothing to act as a second skin. He'd had desire before but this seemed maddening. His eyes had only lingered on her wet form for a moment, when he'd seen the erect, perks of nipples. She was ringing her hair out, not that it would dry for it was still raining, and had never noticed he was there. She'd taken off back to her apartment, opting to go thru her own window, While Kakashi was on the ground looking up at the beautiful woman she'd be come, the desire that she was, and the feeling of want her had.

**End flashback…..**

Kakashi had fallen, having just got a borage of small shorikin been thrown up his whole body, one landing dangerously close to his sharing an eye. Yamato, was once again up, sending out branches of destruction to kill anything he needed to survive and complete the mission. Naruto was only feet away from Sakura and the now bleeding Kakashi. She'd assessed the situation and had her medical scalpel out and was cutting into his face, only stopping when the scar on his face had been reopened, she'd pulled the same scalpel to her own face and created the same scar. The Sharingan was dying, loss of blood and being over used, it was dying, and she could see that. She was shaking and she could feel the shock setting in. There were only minutes left to get this to work, or they all might die.

She'd leaned over him, her own blood mixing with his when he grabber her wrist. "No!" was all he said, but shock and loss of blood were claiming him too. Sakura took no more time to debate the issue, cutting the Sharingan out, and then her own eye, she made the exchange. Placing her hand to her own eye and flooding it with healing chactra, blinking, her sight returned to her left eye. Setting to work fast, her own left eye was now Kakashi's, again her hand over the eye, flooding it with chactra. She then worked the rest of his body, pulling the impaled objects out and quickly close the wound with her chactra. She was too caught in the situation to notice that the group after them were making their way through Yamato's forest barrier.

Her mind was lost upon Kakashi, her finger nimbly worked over his body, making she he would live, and when he had passed her test she was gone from his side to join the only one left, Yamato. She'd placed a tender hand on his shoulder, and with one grand exclamation, "Fire Release: Blaze of Glory." She blew hot death upon the attacking group, the ball itself was massive, larger then any that had been seen before. The forest was on fire, but Yamato had willed it to rain, releasing the death that she'd placed upon this place. Naruto had come about to see the whole thing, and even Kakashi who back was resting against the wall of the cliff had seen it. She was not someone that needed protection, not the instrument of death. Checking to see if there was any life left in the charred remains and feeling none she came back over to the three men in her left and gave a small smile before passing out, only to be caught by both Naruto and Kakashi.

She awoke in the hospital in Konoha, dazed and with an eye patch, to the sound of Kakashi's voice, "You shouldn't have taken it."

"It was dying."

"It shouldn't work for you, and yet it does. Why?"

"My blood is like yours, O. it'll work for me as it did yours, maybe better."

"Better?"

"When Sasuke was still alive, and with Oorchimaru, he'd tried to kill me, and forced me to swallow his blood. It was laced with poison. I pulled the poison out shortly after he left me for dead, but my blood was affected. The Fifth has been aware of that." She looked to him as she fumbled with her fingers, his now left eye, that had once been her own, twinkled in amusement, wear his face gave away no such bemusement.

"Hn. You will need training on how to use it then." he stood and made to leave, stopping at the door and looking back at her. "Debriefing's in two hours, you've been cleared to leave. By the way, Nice Fireball." and with that he was gone.

Sakura when home, and changed, she could hear Kakashi in his apartment, and it made her sick. He would be quiet and then there'd be a loud thrash, and yelling, then silence again. She'd left before he did, but ended up being late to the debriefing. He on the other hand was early for the first time in years to such an event. She'd taken time to walk and think, only to be a ball of nerves when she'd finally arrived at the fifth's door. Knocking and strutting in as Kakashi had so many times before. "Yo." was all she'd said. They all looked at her, Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi, and the Fifth.

It was as though Kakashi was living in her body, and in his the fine young shinobi that had been there before the eye made a name of him. The situation was this, Kakashi was to teach Sakura how to use and handle the Sharingan. It was the last vestige of the once great Uchiha clan, and now it had a new owner, one who's blood had been mixed with an Uchiha's. Sakura was not thrilled about the training, not that she hated it, but Kakashi was a hard tutor, and she knew this, plus she didn't want to be in close contact with him when he already lived next door, was on her team, and now she felt hated her.

Kakashi on the other hand had not been angry at Sakura at all. He'd been thrashing about, for his own stupidness. To let her getting into that situation, he knew all to well that the Sharingan carried a heavy responsibility, one that he'd never hoped to give away, not to anyone, especially not her. Beside it felt odd, not having his friends eye, instead having the eye of the woman he loved, or more so the woman he wanted to love him back. And now he'd have to train her, be in closer contact with her. He'd thought Tsunade was trying to kill him with this order. When the debriefing was over Naruto and Yamato left, but Sakura and Kakashi had been asked to stay, both meant knew it was because of the eye.

"Kakashi, tell her why you had that eye." He gulped, audibly, and told the story of the death of his best friend, Sakura, had imagined the boy to be like Naruto, she was right but he wouldn't tell her now. Finishing his story, she was almost ready to cry, She didn't, she wouldn't, but she wanted to. ".. So you see, this eye is more then just the Uchiha blood trait. Its your responsibility to protect it, yourself, others, and this Village. You Haruno Sakura, will become Sharingan Sakura, the copy ninja. Kakashi, you may leave, Sakura Stay." he bowed leaving the women alone. "Why Sakura? Why did you take that eye?"

"It was dying, along with him, there was a small shorikin embedded against the eye, and in his nerve endings. Either I took it, giving him mine, saving him in the process, or he dies taking the Sharingan with him." Tsunade didn't hide her emotions, not from Sakura, she scowled.

"This will be the hardest training you will ever undertake, you know that. And you will not be allowed out of it. It is your fate now, do you understand?"

"Hai." was all she said, bowing her head to the hime.

"You may leave." sitting behind her desk, Tsunade, huffed as Kakashi walked back into her office, closing the door behind him as Sakura left. "What?" she said annoyed.

"I just want to tell you because it could up and could become a problem." Tsunade only arched a high brow. "I love her." it was the second time he'd ever told anyone those words that were not his mother. "I..I wanted to tell you b/c I know it may be a problem."

"How old are you?" she asked still annoyed.

"Thirty five." it was the only tim he'd ever answer that question honestly since he'd turned thirty.

"Then why should I care? She'd old enough to take care of herself. Beside she'd been an adult for two years. She doesn't even call you sensai anymore, so it is of none of my concern," she paused, "Kakashi. …so long as you don't make it my concern." He only bowed again and left the office, and a slightly stunned Tsunade in his wake. She'd only grumbled to herself, something about 'owing Jiraiya money about the pair.'

**Two days later…**

They'd been avoiding each other since they'd left the office of the Fifth hokage, though they lived next door to each other, they were both ninja's and could easily slip in and out of places without a sound. It wasn't until she'd come home and found a note on her door the night before in his hand writing reading:

Training ground 3, 7am.

She'd crumpled the paper up and thrown it away. So early on a Sunday morning no less, she would kill him for this is she could. The next morning came, and Seven am passed, Kakashi had been there since six fifty, and Sakura had strolled up at thirty passed the hour, greeted to Kakashi's boisterous laughter. He was too busy laughing to realize she'd gotten new ninja attire, gone where her usual red shirt and black short, tan coverings as well. Now though, she had on a grey dress like shirt, it came down to her waist and split on the sides hanging low to her caves. Around her hips were bright red shorts that looked like the ones she had always worn, with the change of color in mind. And on her chest the single white circle to show respect for her heritage.

"What's so funny?" she inquired rather hotly.

"Let me guess you've been up for hours, and you have no idea why your late?" she didn't have to answer him for Kakashi to get his answer. The crimson cheeks she displayed had been more then enough to supply the answer.

"Why is that?"

"Obito."

"How?"

"He was always late like that, so I was always late like that, and now you'll be always late like that. In the nick of time, if truly important." he said again subduing a laugh. Sakura had about enough of his laughter for the day, she lunged at him, and was completely subdued in a mere moment. It would be like this for weeks, she'd try to take him, and he'd end up on top of her, his black, and aqua eye to her aqua and blood red sharingan.

It had been a frustrating few months for both of them, each time she'd try to attack him, she was unable to, always falling to him, and more often then not, he'd end up on top of her, gazing into her eyes. They were both feeling aroused by it, though neither would admit it, Sakura had been like this for weeks. Being pressed against him, even if he was attacking her, being pressed underneath him, when he gaze into her eyes. Every time getting the same result, fiery desire in the pit of her stomach, and ache in her back, and then being upset because she knew that he wouldn't want her like that. No, there was no way Kakashi would want her like that, she had once been a child student of his, but now she was with him always, lived next to him, and wanted him with the greatest passion.

Another week had gone by and she was finally starting to get the how to's of using the sharkingan down when it happened, he'd thrown a kuni at her, and her luscious locks had gotten the brunt end of the blade, they were butchered, leaving only a few long locks left in random places on her head. Before she had no bangs, now, they fell oddly on her forehead framing her face nicely he thought. She was standing holding some of the locks of her pink hair in her hand when she lost it and attacked Kakashi with a fierceness that seemed more like a wild animal, like Naruto. She'd landed a few strong punches on his body when he'd taken her from behind and kissed her neck. Turning her in his arms she'd stopped almost immediately.

Both falling to the ground, she wrapped in his strong arms, as he feverishly kissed her neck and chin, being coached on by her small moans. Sakura was in shock, wondering if he could smell or see her desire. That had not been the case, he'd simply acted on his own, and was surprised to find that the feeling was mutual. This would bring complications, but he knew he didn't care, he wanted her and she wanted him. Now there was only them, he would train her to use the eye as he had, eventually she would be come known as "Sharingan Sakura, the Copy Ninja," The bingo books with bare her name, but not her image, she'd become a ghost in the night, a fairytale to scare small children from warring lands.

* * *

If you want to see a version of her you can go here:


	2. Chapter 2

theres a link to the Sharingan Sakura's and my DA acct on my main profile on thanks - r0o 


End file.
